Doll
by FairytailPrince
Summary: A new girl was brought into the Black Order and her sheltered lifestyle starts to cause problems with the exorcists. And, as if that wasn't bad enough, the Earl decides he's going to make his move. laviallen
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: All characters from DGM belong to Katsura Hoshino.

**Warning**: mild spoilers (later on) and BL

* * *

Prologue

"Ne, Lavi." Allen said hoping to grab the attention of the said redhead. "Are you in here?"

Rabi appeared from behind a large stack of books. His hair was sticky out slightly in messy disarray, his headband nowhere to be found. He blinked lazily a few times at the white haired boy standing it his doorway.

"Mornin' Allen-kun!" the older boy greeted with a lopsided grin plastered across his face.

"It's the middle of the day…" The younger boy let out a small sigh.

Lavi laughed a little uncomfortably as he scratched an imaginary itch on his cheek. "I guess I should stop stayin' up so late, huh?" He let out a sigh before continuing.

"So what brings you to my room? Did ya miss me?" the redhead said teasingly. He stood up to get dressed, completely forgetting that he was only in boxers.

"Jeez, Lavi! Warn me next night!" Allen complained, turning around and shutting the door to give his friend a little privacy. "Anyway, I wanted to ask if you had a sister."

A dull thud came from the other side of the door before the older exorcist answered. "Nope. Told you already, only thing I had closest to family while growing up was Bookman." There was another thud, this time louder than the first, followed by a muffled "shit".

"Why do you ask?" The redhead opened the door causing the younger exorcist to fall backwards into his arms. "Careful there."

"Thanks. Well, Miranda and Krory brought a girl back with them from their mission. I haven't seen her yet, but I heard she kind of looks like you"

A low, loud grumble interrupted their short conversation. Surprisingly enough it wasn't Allen's Stomach that was complaining this time. Lavi laughed.

"Well, this is surprising. I usually use your stomach as an excuse to ask you if you want to get food."

The white haired boy smiled. His stomach was probably on the verge of announcing its lack of food, so the cafeteria didn't sound like a bad idea. Plus, they might be able to meet the new girl.

* * *

A/N: Hurray for shortness!  
The new girl is my own character. She'll be introduced in the next chapter.


	2. Master and the Circus

**Disclaimer**: All characters from DGM belong to Katsura Hoshino.

**Warning**: mild spoilers (later on) and BL

* * *

Master and The Circus

"You're the chef here, right? Hey, hey! Let me help, 'kay?"

The said chef looked up from the current meal he was working on to see a red haired little girl sitting on top of the counter. He smiled at her. No one ever offered to help, just complimented him on his cooking. "My name's Jerry, it's nice to meet you. How about you peal those potatoes for me?"

She smiled and hopped of the counter. She'd been helping with various things, listening to the different things that people order. She hadn't even heard of half of the things that came up. _I'm definitely going to have to ask Jerry-kun to make those for me,_ she thought to herself.

She was still listen, hoping someone would list of other foods she'd never heard of. The little girl was surprised to hear a large amount of food being order and all form the same person. Her curiosity got the better of her and she went to the front of the kitchen to see how huge the person must have been.

The shock she received from the sight of the boy made her stop in her tracks. He was impossibly skinny for the amount of food he ordered.

"Ne, ne, is all that for you?" She jumped up between Jerry and the boy, interrupting him in the middle of his order.

"E-ears? And a tail?" he said, reaching for the large, black, animal-like ears sticking out of her head. "They're so warm and soft." He rubbed them gently, surprised that they were real.

"That tickles." She replied through a rather loud purr.

"AAALLEEEEN! You're taking too long! I'm hungry too, ya know!" Lavi whined from across the cafeteria. He decided to sit with Krory until Allen was done ordering his food and just steal from the mountain her always brought back.

The said exorcist let go of the girl's ears and finished his order.

"Why don't you help him with his food?" Jerry said, ruffling up the girl's already messy red hair when he finished cooking.

"Okay!" She hopped over the counter and grabbed several plates of food, balancing a few on top of her head.

"So is all of this for you?" she asked the white haired boy.

"Yup." Allen smiled down at the girl.

"Eeeeeh? Where does it all go?" She placed the food on the table that they stopped at.

"Hey been sprout, who's the kitty?" Lavi interrupted.

"You're name is Bean Sprout?" the girl asked, trying very hard to hold in a laugh.

"My name's Allen. And I don't know who she is. She was in the kitchen with Jerry."

"She's the girl Miranda and I brought back with us," Krory informed them, patting her on the head. "Adorable, isn't she?"

"Stop it, Kuro-chan!" she whined as she wriggled away from the touch. Ever since she arrived people have been patting her nonstop. She may have looked like a cat, but that didn't mean she liked to be pat on the head 24/7. Well, she did, but she could only take so much of it.

"I thought she looked kind of familiar. She really does look just like you, Lavi." Allen paused from eating in order to talk properly.

"Usagi-tan!" she cried, hopping into the exorcist's lap. "Everyone's been saying that I look just like your little sister." She wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled against his chest.

"So, what's your name?" Lavi asked, a little hesitant to embrace her back. She looked up at him with a sad look on her face.

"I don't have one. Master never gave me one and everyone in the circus just called me kitty." She spoke slowly in a monotone voice; completely opposite to what she had been seconds before.

"Master?" –Lavi

"Circus?" –Allen

The two exorcists turned their attention to Krory. He helped bring her here so maybe he knows what she's talking about.

"Miranda and I found her performing in a travelling circus," the vampire said nonchalantly as if he was stating the obvious. Allen smiled and Lavi looked backed down at the girl.

"Well, enough with that. We need to give the little kitty here a name, right?" The red haired exorcist grinned and rubbed behind her ears, making her purr loudly. "How about Nila?"

"Are you sure I can have that name?"

"Very sure because your big brother gave it to you, right?" Lavi smiled and rested his hand on her head. The red haired girl pushed herself slightly off his lap and planted a kiss on his lips. The three exorcists froze in shock.

"N-N-N-Nila!" Allen stuttered, obviously still in shock.

"W-What are you doing,?" Krory finished for him.

Her lips left his as she turned to face the other two. She tilted her head to the side in a state of utter confusion. "Alice told me that hugging and kissing are natural things to do with someone you like. Right, Kuro-chan?"

"Y-yes, that's t-true," the vampire said, starting to wonder about the girl's education.

"But that's a different kind of like," the white haired boy tried to explain, only to fail completely. She furrowed he brows slightly, trying to figure out what he meant by that. Nila turned back to face Lavi to ask him for a better explanation only to see him completely unconscious.

"Usagi-tan?" She shook him gently a few times. "Ne, ne, Usagi-onii-tan. Are you okay?" She shook him a few more times, but much less gentle in order to wake him up. Her eyes started to tear up and, not bothering to hold back, she buried her face into the redhead's shoulder.

"I…I killed…h-h-him!" she cried through gasps and sobs. Krory was at a loss of words and started to panic. He never had to deal with kids, so how was he supposed to now?

"Nila, stop crying. It's alright, he's not dead." Allen got up from his seat and tried to comfort her.

"But…but…he's not…wa-waking…up!"

"He's fine. He's not dead, I promise. He's just unconscious. It's kind of like sleeping."

"Re…really?" The little girl looked up, tears still flowing from her eyes.

"Really." His silver eyes staring directly into her emerald green eyes to show her that he was telling the truth. He used his thumb to wipe away the excess tears staining her cheeks. "Lavi is the most least likely person to die from something like that."

"Shouldn't we be taking him to the infirmary?" Krory butt in, now thinking about his friend's condition.

"Ah, you're right." Allen mentally slapped himself for not thinking about that sooner. "Krory help me get him onto my back."

**xxx**

"He just needs to rest a little while and he'll be fine," the nurse said. She left the room to leave the group to themselves.

"Oh yeah, Krory, will she be staying here?" Allen asked as he watched her snuggle up beside the still unconscious Lavi.

"I'm not sure yet. We brought her back thinking the ears and tail were caused my innocence inside her body."

"When will Hevlaska be checking for the innocence?" Right on cue, the loud speaker went off asking that Krory or Miranda bring the new girl to Komui's office.

* * *

A/N: Nila is mine! So no stealing, or using without permission.  
Her name is pronounced NEE-lah (not like vanilla).

She's about 150 cm (roughly 4'11") and appears to be about 10 years old. Specific age is unknown since she doesn't know when she was born. Her hair looks similar to Lavi's (when it's down) except it's a bit longer and she uses hair pins to keep it from hanging in her face.


	3. Strawberries

**Disclaimer**: All characters from DGM belong to Katsura Hoshino.

**Warning**: mild spoilers (later on) and BL

* * *

Strawberries

"So then, what is she?" Reever asked as he set down a pile of papers on the desk.

"She appears to be human, but that doesn't explain the animal features at all. I would love to do tests, but she's still technically human." Komui replied, staring at the stack of papers as if they were going to eat him alive.

"I think asking her personally would get the best results."

"I already tried asking her when she got the ears and tail, but her face went completely blank and she wouldn't talk."

**xx**

Having nothing better to do, Allen decided he was going to wait in the infirmary for Lavi to wake up. He wasn't surprised at all to see Nila curled up next to him, sleeping as well.

_Flashback_

"Kuro-chan, can you take me back to the infirmary?" the red haired girl asked, pulling on his coat. "I want to make sure Usagi-tan is okay."

"Okay. Would you like a piggyback ride?" Krory asked, smiling down at her. She nodded and jumped onto his back with ease. He hadn't even needed to bend down for her. Nila was asking a lot of questions as he walked down the corridors.

There were several questions that he also didn't have an answer to, having let a sheltered life only until a couple months ago.

"Was she pretty?" she asked eagerly as the vampire opened the door to the infirmary.

"Very pretty," he said almost dreamily letting the girl jump off his back. "Can you watch over her for now, Allen? Komui said he wanted to talk to me and Miranda about her."

"Sure. I wasn't going anywhere, anyways." Allen smiled, watching the vampire walk back out the door.

"What did Hevlaska say about the Innocence, Nila?" The white haired boy grabbed her attention before she could check up on Lavi.

"I don't have it," she stated matter-of-factly.

"So when did you get the ears?"

"Before I got sold to the circus."

"Did you have them when you were born?" Allen decided to ignore the 'sold' part, for now.

"No."

"How did you get them?" He was getting a little annoyed at the unclear answers he was getting from her.

"Why do you want to know?" The sudden change in her personality startled him a bit. Nila's voice was monotone with a hit of irritation behind it, while her expression was blank. Allen was about to apologize for being so nosy, but she spoke again before he could open his mouth.

"You don't see me asking about how you got that strange looking scar, do you? There are some things you just can't talk about."

It went silent. She was right, and that was one thing the boy knew about all too well. He forced a smile onto his face.

"You're right. Sorry."

Her expression softened and she smiled back. "It's all right as long as you understand."

_End Flashback_

When he agreed to watch of Nila he wasn't expecting her to fall asleep almost right away. Kanda was out on a mission, Miranda and Krory were busy with Komui, God knows where Lenalee was, and Lavi was unconscious. The science department was busy investigating the ark, so that left him alone and bored.

Allen laid his head on the side of the mattress, using his arms as a pillow. He let sleep take over him knowing that neither of the two in front of him were going to wake any time soon. Being gone from the word was the fastest and easiest way to pass the time.

**xx**

Lavi groaned as he came back into consciousness. He felt a slight headache forming due to the excessive amount of sleep he'd gotten. His eye opened slowly, blinking a few times rid himself of slightly blurred vision.

The redhead notice a steady breath brushing against his stomach. He lifted the sheets and saw Nila snuggled up next to him. Her legs were tangled impossibly around his own. His shirt was scrunched up to his chest and her face against his bare skin.

He also noticed Allen on the other side of him. The white haired boy wasn't clinging himself to Lavi like the girl was. He was lying on his side, the whole length of his body pressed firmly against the other boy, while his arms were wrapped around him. His head rested on the redhead's shoulder.

He could feel the steady beating of the boy's heart against his side and the warm, even breathing against his neck. Allen suddenly stirred in his sleep and Lavi watched as his face took on a pained expression.

"You never get a break from all the Hell in the world, do you?" Lavi whispered, brushing the hair out of the boy's face.

He turned his attention back to Nila when he felt something warm and wet touch his stomach. He gagged slightly when he saw that she was drooling on him. He reached down to close her mouth and when his hand touched her chin she arched her neck to give more room to pet.

Lavi smiled. He was content with just lying there until either of the two woke up.

**xx**

Allen moved closer into the warmth by his side. He opened his eyes when he realized that the warmth hadn't been there when he fell asleep. The first thing his eyes saw was a very up close view of someone's face. There was red hair spilling over the eyes hiding who the person was, but he had a pretty good guess who.

He tried to sit up only to be forced closer. The exorcist felt his cheeks warm up because of the distance, or lack thereof, between his face and the redhead's face. Their cheeks were pressed together and he could feel warm breath touch his lips. _Strawberries. It smells like strawberries,_ he thought as he tried to wriggle away, failing miserably.

"You might as well give up now. The girl's got an iron death grip," Lavi said as he walked through the infirmary door.

"Lavi?" Allen stopped struggling and strained to look in the boy's direction. The blush on his face darkened at the realization of who was next to him.

"You guys look like a couple," the red haired boy said teasingly. That last comment made Allen try to push away again. Nila's grip around him tightened again, pulling him even closer than he thought even possible.

"La…Lavi…help me…I…I can't…breathe…" He was gasping for air all the while still struggle to get out of her grasp. Lavi walked over and rubbed underneath her ear causing her to drastically loosen her grip and arch towards the touch.

Allen scrabbled out of the bed, hoping she wouldn't reach for him again. Lavi pulled his hand away as the other boy fell face first and hung over the edge of the mattress. Nila's legs were tangle around Allen's, not letting him fully escape.

The girl's eyes fluttered open. She could have sworn there was something rubbing her ear. Not to mention the sudden coldness at her side and the pulling on her legs. She sat up when she realized what was going on.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" She helped Allen off the floor and back onto the bed. "But what were you doing in the bed anyway? I thought you were sitting in the chair."

"Yeah care to explain? I woke up to kitty here drooling on my stomach and you breathing on my neck."

"My name's Nila!" she whined, pouting up at Lavi.

"But didn't you say that everybody called you kitty while you were in the circus?" Allen asked surprised at her reaction.

"Yeah, but Usagi-tan named me Nila," she said, her tone still slightly whiny. _She's just like Allen, huh? Doesn't like pet names,_ Lavi thought to himself.

"Anyway, I have a habit of sleep walking on occasions. That's probably why I was in the bed."

"You also talk in your sleep." Nila's tail started moving side to side, showing her interest in the topic.

"Eh, How do you know that?" Lavi asked.

"I heard him, duh. How else would I know?"

"I thought you were sleeping the whole time." Lavi looked away, embarrassed that might have known about him rubbing her chin.

"I was…" A confused looked spread across her face. "Just because you're sleeping doesn't mean that you stop hearing."

"Yeah, but your brain doesn't usually remember or translate the noise."

"What, you don't believe me? Here I'll play it back for you." Her eyes went blank and her mouth hung open. Silence would have filled the room if not for the sound of breathing and purring.

There was a noise that sounded like the sheets moving, then Nila's lips started to move.

"Mana…Mana…don't go…Mana…" The voice that came out wasn't her own, but Allen's. She closed her mouth and her eyes got their human looking shine back. "That goes on for a little while before Usagi-tan complains about needing to pee."

Lavi and Allen stared at the girl, eyes wide and mouths open so far their jaws might as well have been touching the floor.

"Did that just…seriously happen?" Allen managed to get out, breaking the long silence.

* * *

A/N: Yes, Allen, that just seriously happened. c:  
Oh, and about the drooling part. Nila has bad sleeping habits, let's just put it at that.

Reviews are always loved


End file.
